dark_angel_filmsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Angel of Darkness Season 2
The Angel of Darkness is a 2010 American TV series developed by Greg Berlanti and Michael Green. It is the reinterpretation of The Dark Angel as the show focuses on Alexander Lyndock returning to New York, and creating the Dark Angel persona. Episodes airing on The CW on Tuesday nights at 8:00 pm. The show is set in the Angelverse on Earth 25. Season 2 focuses on the mystery of The Black King, and the rape conspiracy found in the Barrel Girls Case. Alex is dealt with new, harder, challenges, and is dealt some cards he may not be about to solve. Aren investigated both Alex and the Barrel Girls Case. Main Cast • Dylan O'Brien as Alexander Lyndock/The Angel/The Dark Angel • Matthew Daddario as Aren Danielson/Guardian • Jane Levy as Catherine Danielson/Zelix • James Remar as Terry Woodworth • Erik King as Jason Lycan • Brett Dalton as Laurence Haynes • Chloe Bennet as Kathy Farwell/The Cat Recurring • David Zayas as Angel Prado • Eric Roberts as Wallace ' The Brick Wall ' Dragos • Robin Lord Taylor as Johnny Kingsley/The Shark • Jonny Lee Miller as Ricardo Quill/Victor Nunon/The Black King • Chris Chalk as Georgie Luis • John Barrowman as Jack Haynes/Akuma • Keiynan Lonsdale as Shakim Baylor/The Knight • Cole Sprouse as Timmy Boston/Skull Kid 1. "Frostbite"-Five months following the disappearance of Wallace Dragos, the board of directors at Dragos Consolidated decides to appoint Greg Morgan as their new CEO until Dragos can be found. Aren and Angel Prado begin investigating a kidnapping and murder spree, unaware that a scientist named Issac Samuels (Nathan Darrow) and his colleague Danny Smith are the culprits. Issac has been killing people to see if they're organs are a perfect match for a woman he is obsessed with reviving named Tristen Watson (Kristen Hager). Smith determines that Tristen needs an organ transplant, but due to her rare blood type there are no suitable donors available. Issac declares that they will use live donor, even if it means the donor will die in the process. Smith is at first reluctant to kill an innocent girl, but Issac offers Smith more money that will put an end to his financial problems. Kathy Farwell is a perfect match, and Issac learns from her friend Jaime Orton that Kathy and Alex are on a double date with Laurence Haynes and Melissa Williams. Issac then attacks the restaurant and kidnaps Kathy, taking her to an abandoned oil rig where he and Smith are. Alex tries to rescue Kathy only to fail. 2. "A Dead Man Feels No Cold"-Upon learning that Tristen is still at Dragos Consolidated, Issac builds an armored suit. Issac arrives at the destination and, after fighting through security and the police, manages to escape with Tristen. Elsewhere, Alex tries to find clues to where Kathy might be by searching Issac's house. Unfortunately, Aren appears and asks what he is doing, and after a fist fight, a civilian threatens to call the police if they continue. Aren tells Alex that he knows that he is up to something, and says he will be watching him. Alex deduces that Issac is at the oil rig and goes there to save Kathy. Issac and Smith explain the situation to Kathy, who claims that she is willing to help Tristen for the "blood transfusion", but not at the oil rig, prompting Issac to keep Kathy imprisoned. When the time for the operation comes, Kathy realizes that they are lying when they say she will need to be put under for a mere transfusion. She escapes with the help of her wit. Smith gives pursuit and almost catches her, before Alex arrives as the vigilante. Issac arrives, and in the ensuing confrontation, Smith accidentally shoots one of the fuel tanks and starts a rapidly spreading fire as Issac traps Alex. Issac insists that Smith perform the operation, despite the oil rig blazing and ready to explode, but Smith betrays Issac and attempts to escape, only to be killed by falling wreckage. Alex and Kathy work together to save Tristen. Unfortunately, Issac is killed in the explosion despite Alex's efforts to save him after he and Kathy take the other two to his boat. Alex feels that he hasn't seen the last of Issac and convinces Morgan to revive Tristen with an organ transplant operation funded by the company. In the end, Issac is pleased with this while in hiding at the Arctic and Aren decides to start following Alex thinking he is the vigilante. 3. "Everybody Has A Secret"-It has been thirty-six days since Alex's last encounter with Issac, or Frostbit. Aren begins following Alex around suspecting that he was involved in the murders committed by Issac and that he was involved in the disappearance of Wallace Dragos. Lycan and Laurence Haynes investigate the sudden release and reinstatement of Ronald Pitt by Mayor Jensen. Prado reveals that Jensen had former-Commissioner Welton Grey collect information on police officers who have committed mob murders; in Prado's case, Jensen forced him to falsely confess to providing illegitimate evidence against Pitt. Investigating a triad bookmaking office and interrogating Grey's former partner, Lycan learns that Jensen and Grey had ties to Richard Quill, being in his pocket. With the help of Johnny Kingsley, who is looking into recovering those files so he can have more power, Aren and Prado investigate Grey's uptown farm, where they find Grey's psychotic daughter Juliet (Nicholle Tom) being kept in the attic. After Juliet confesses to the murder of her mother, Lycan uses that information to terminate Prado's case by visiting Grey, who is now in retirement. Meanwhile, Lycan's friend Janet Quinn has a discussion with Kathy out of concern that she might be experiencing psychological trauma due to being kidnapped by Issac, but she is surprised by Kathy's statement that the experience she had made her feel alive. 4. "Damaged"-Lycan works to rid corruption from the force, however several masked officers attack him, including Pitt, who threatens Kathy. Alex tries to get Aren off his trail by throwing a prison-themed party, maintaining his bachelor playboy facade. He has Terry pose as the vigilante and stop a German arms dealer who is in the city to sell automatic weapons to a dangerous street gang led by FP Baylor called the Rykers. Unfortunately, Aren doesn't buy the act and still decides to keep investigating Alex since Aren thinks he is dangerous. Aren also kills a man sent by an unknown person to kill Alex. Aren goes to meet his ex-wife Charlotte McGinnis later on and learns about a file that the FBI has on Alex since he was away from New York for so long. Kathy meanwhile undertakes martial arts training from Aaron Boston, a boxing tutor. 5. "Lone Gunman"-Alex breaks into the house of a billionaire pedophile named Toby Tanner in order to collect evidence against him, but Tanner is killed by an assassin known as Darkshot (Michael Rowe). Alex decides to build a new club above his hideout as a cover for his nighttime disappearances. While comparing the competition, he finds Thea, and starts to become more concerned than ever at her behavior. Meanwhile, Alex uses the assassin's M.O to learn his true identity, Nathan Rogers, and his assignment given to him by Greg Morgan to kill businessmen bidding for control over York Corp. As the vigilante, he enlists the help of Lycan to prevent Rogers' plan. Alex succeeds in defeating Rogers, but Aren is shot during the fight. In order to save Aren's life, Alex is forced to reveal his dual identity to him against Terry's insistence. Meanwhile, Kathy continues to train with Aaron, and reveals to him the real reason that she is learning to fight, to make sure something like what happened with Issac never happens again. 6. "Guilty"-Alex offers Aren a chance to fight at his side and help the city, which the latter refuses. Meanwhile, a murderer begins taking out gang members; and when a body shows up in Aaron's gym, he becomes a suspect. Aaron reveals to Alex that he was once a vigilante who retired after a drug dealer was beaten to death by accident. Aaron reveals the murderer was his former protégé Hank Lang, who was responsible for the death of the dealer, but is bested by Alex before escaping. Hank kidnaps Aaron and Kathy; but Alex is able to successfully stop him. Aren meets with Alex and agrees to work with him so that he can both protect the city and protect Alex from losing his humanity. Aaron decides to continue training Kathy. Hank is confronted by a criminal calling himself "Court Jester". 7. "The Last Laugh"-Court Jester murders Hank and leaves his body dressed up as the vigilante, now called The Angel. Flashbacks show a young Jason Lycan (Jordan Calloway), a young Janet Quinn, and Captain Greg Devit (Donal Logue) investigating the murder of Penelope Blaze, a snake dancer with the Big Apple Circus. Lycan determines that Penelope's son Sean (Cameron Monaghan) is the killer; when questioned, Sean admits he killed his mother for being a "cold hearted slut who gave a shit when it was money, drugs, or sex, but never to anything else" and laughs maniacally. In the present, Lycan and Prado search for Sean, however they find that his father Xavier Mendoza is already dead. Alex realizes that Sean is going after people he has a grudge on and finds himself on a race against time before his other victims share the same fate as his father. Several citizens start to see Sean's actions on television and begin having mental breakdowns. 8. "Smile Like You Mean It"-Investigating the discovery of a briefly reanimated corpse, Aren and Prado pursue ex forensics scientist named Night Pollaris (David Dastmalchian) as he prepares to resurrect another corpse: Sean Blaze. Meanwhile, Kathy receives a mysterious letter in the mail and Alex believes that it's connected to the one that she got months ago. When the reanimation seemingly fails, Night cuts off Sean's face and wears it as a mask as he leads a cult of Sean fanatics to take over a news station. NYPD stops the cult, but Sean awakens belatedly at NYPD Headquarters and abducts Night. Alex and Kathy both discover that the person responsible for writing the letter is Kathy's mother Sarah Farwell, but Kathy is angry at Sarah for abandoning her a long time ago. After reattaching his face, Sean ignites explosives that kill Night and knock out New York's power, causing a citywide blackout. 9. "The Gentle Art of Making Enemies"-During the blackout, NYPD struggles to contain riots committed by both Sean's followers and random citizens gone corrupt. Sean kidnaps and brings Alex to a carnival, planning a theatrical execution in front of his followers. Accompanied by Terry, Lycan, Aren, and Prado lead the NYPD Strike Force to the carnival. Alex escapes death and fights Sean in a house of mirrors, but resists the urge to kill him; Sean is defeated by Lycan and sent back to Ryker's Island, and order is restored to the city. Kathy meets with her mother and begins to start trusting her again, however Thea spots Sarah meeting with FP Baylor in an alleyway outside of a diner she and her friends are at. Before Thea could tell Kathy, she gets abducted by a mysterious masked man who calls himself The Black King. 10. "See Through"-It's been weeks since Thea has been abducted. Alex has been attacking criminals as The Angel hoping to get more information to Thea's whereabouts. This starts to become more of a concern to Terry, Catherine, Aren, and Kathy since Alex's fatigue continues to worsen and because Alex seems unable to meditate. Aren is forced to withdraw from taking care of Alex when he has to investigate the murder of a woman named Felicia. Aren tracks down her missing husband Scotty Sams. Scotty tells Aren to stall the investigation until he can sail to Cuba. Scotty admits to killing his wife after she found out he was in a group of serial rapists. Aren kills Scotty and realizes that they may have abducted Thea. Thea meanwhile is abducted by Black King and his men. Black King orders Thea to be disposed of, however Thea gets rescued by Shakim Baylor (Keiynan Lonsdale), a street-savy young man from The Projects, a run down area of New York 11. "One Day One Room"-Alex feels guilty for what happens to Thea and Thea refuses to speak to him as she is receiving treatment in the hospital. Ethan Quinn tests Thea positive for an STD and she admits she has very recently been raped, she refuses to be treated by anyone but Ethan. Meanwhile, Mellisa William's ex-boyfriend arrives in town intent on winning her back, but when she turns him down, he stabs her, prompting Laurence to take the law into his own hands. Aren and Catherine meanwhile take a look at the photo that Aren took from Scotty. John and Katrina realize that Toby Tanner and CSI Stuart Benyards are some of the boys in the photo. The only thing common is that Toby Tanner was a pedophile and Benyards was a CSI who was suspected of tampering evidence in a serial rapist case that went cold weeks ago. 12. "Enter Black King Exit Kingsley"-Aren continues to look into Benyards' past, so that forces Benyards' to devise a plan to get him suspended from the police force. Thea decides to get her revenge on Kathy since Thea feels that Alex cares more about Kathy than her which is why she tells Kathy about the meeting her mother had with a member of the Rykers. Kathy confronts her mother about the entire situation and discovers that she owes money to the criminal FP Baylor. Kingsley discovers that some of the victims of the Barrel Girls case were members of his night club and arranges a meeting with Black King in order to get him to stop what he is doing, however Black King's goons kill all of Kingsley's men and Black King forces Kingsley to give up his criminal empire in order to live. Benyards breaks into Aren's house to kill him. Alex and Aren both defeat Benyards causing him to be turned over to the police department. 13. "Welcome Back, Aren Danielson"-Before Aren could question Benyards about his involvement in the Barrel Girls Gang and a serial rapist case, however he gets murdered while under custody at NYPD. Aren comes to suspect Pitt is behind this, and which is why Shakim asks his father FP Baylor for information on Pitt. Alex agrees to pay Sarah's debt to FP, but Kathy becomes furious upon discovering the whole thing was a con Sarah and FP ran together, and that Alex even suspected this but didn't want her to learn the painful truth. CSI Eddie Ambrose gives Christina Chavez a romantic greeting card, but Pitt finds it and mocks him; Christina later apologizes to Eddie and admits she found the card thoughtful. FP makes Shakim give Aren the evidence that exposes Pitt's involvement in the Benyards' death, and Pitt is arrested. Kingsley meets a man named Elijah Kang (Paul Reubens) at his mother Daisy's grave and discovers that Elijah is actually his biological father and not Tucker Kingsley. 14. "Beasts of Prey"-Aren and Prado investigate a cold case murder. Upon Eddie discovering a painting of a broken heart as the key evidence, Aren realizes that the serial killer called "The Beast of Love" (Milo Ventimiglia) is behind the murder. Aren then states that everyone who tried to investigate the beast lost their loved ones. A flashback of a victimized girl reveals the killer's motives and him keeping her prisoner for some time, until he realizes she isn't a fit for his desire, so he kills her. Meanwhile, Kingsley reveals his criminal past to Kang, for which Kang forgives him. Kang is told by the doctor that his heart defect is infected and he has little time to live. Upset that Kingsley may receive what they perceive to be "their" inheritance, Kang's wife Kailey and her children Eleanor and Leo poison a drink for Kingsley to ingest. However, Kang drinks from the bottle and dies, after stating to Kingsley his intentions of changing his will in favor of him. Kathy meanwhile has a hard time trusting Alex because of what happened which is why she ends things with him permanently after having to bail him and Laurence out a fight. Aren discovers that he was set up by Mayor Jensen, but Aren still goes after the killer and warns Jensen that he will be next. 15. "Under The Knife"-The Beast calls Aren threatening to kill someone he loves if Aren does not stop the investigation. Alex decides to follow Terry's advice to not focus on Kathy by organizing a baby shower for Thea, however Jack approaches Terry in private demanding that he reveals to Thea that he's her biological father. Following the death of his father, Kingsley is bullied by his step-family. However, when he discovers evidence that they killed his father, his former self returns and he murders his step-family. Investigating the Beast's first victim, Aren, Prado, and Lycan identify the killer as Jacob Trindell, who saw Aren with Mina Edwards (Margot Robbie) at the Charity Gallery some time ago before she started a relationship with Wallace Dragos, meaning she is the target. The Beast approaches Mina at the Ball and brings her to his home. 16. "The Anvil Or The Hammer"-Jacob holds Mina captive and forces her at knifepoint to choose his next victim. Jack continues to pressure Terry into revealing the truth about him being Thea's father prompting Terry to get rid of Jack by sending in the Court of Choice after him. The only reason that the Court of Choice want Jack dead is because he violated their code by trying to revive Project Avalon. Alex discovers the truth about Shakim's father being a gang leader and orders him to not go near Thea after revealing it at the baby shower. Aren and Prado locate Jacob's apartment, but he and Mina have already left for her parents' mansion. There, they find Mina's parents dead, and Aren kills Jacob after a standoff. Alex convinces Aren to let Mina see Ethan for therapy and everyone makes a surprising discovery that Black King may be the illegitimate son of Richard Quill. 17. "In The Shadows"-Alex and Laurence are attacked at Lyndock Manor by a man dressed like in black. Jack reveals that the man Kenshi, is a member of the Court of Choice, which Jack is revealed to have been a member of, and is targeting Jack because of him violating the Court's code of conduct. Jack tries to get Laurence to leave New York with him, but Laurence refuses since he wants nothing to do with his father. Jack kills Kenshi and sends a warning to the court's leader, Shi no inori. Afterwards, Jack decides to leave New York to keep his family safe. Terry tells Alex the truth about Thea being Jack's biological daughter and Alex decides to keep this a secret because of Thea's pregnancy. Meanwhile, Aren gets surprised when his investigation is taken over by Lieutenant John Farwell (Tom Cruise), whom he knew from Narcotics. Mina escapes when John is questioning and goes to Ethan for trauma counseling. Unfortunately, it turns out Mina was driven insane by her ordeal with Jacob; she reveals she killed her parents and attacks Ethan, who neutralizes her in self-defense. 18. "Fun and Games"-Laurence attends department store owner Victor Nunon's party with Melissa while Alex is there with Thea. However, Laurence gets targeted by The Plaything, who uses children's toys and games to cause violence. The only reason that Plaything is after Laurence is because a long time ago, Plaything's boss Franky Boyo stole his toy designs and Jack helped Franky keep his ideas. When Plaything couldn't fight back, he tries to kill Franky only to kill other people instead, and end up going to jail. Now Plaything is back for revenge and if he can't get Jack Haynes, then he'll get his son. Alex decides to ask Malcolm to come help protect Laurence since Malcolm has dealt with Plaything before. Meanwhile, Terry flies Aren to New Jump City so that Aren can meet Black King's alleged mother, however she refuses to help him. Prado gets approached by John with an offer to replace Aren as sergeant only if he helps Internal Affairs with investigating Aren. 19. "Heroes of Today"-When a drunk driver accidentally causes a truck containing barrels with victims of the Barrel Girls Gang, Lycan questions Victor Nunon and his secretary Lauren Baker since the truck is registered to Victor himself. Aren thinks that Victor might be involved and sends Alex to check Victor's office at night in his department store for clues. However, Alex gets attacked by a bounty hunter from the future who calls himself Timewarp. Fortunately, Alex gets saved by Skull-Kid, HellRider, and The Knight Angel AKA Aren Lyndock, Alex's son from the future. Alex then tries to help the three heroes from the future stop Timewarp from acquiring a stone that Professor Gellar Donalds has which can transport people throughout time. Meanwhile, Laurence meets the replacement CEO of Haynes Global Group whose name is Mason Bridge. Aren reveals to Prado the vendetta that John has against him back when they were in Narcotics. 20. "Heroes of Tomorrow"-Alex and HellRider follow Timewarp through a time portal, they both are sent to a very different future version of New York City. When HellRider goes missing, Alex tries to find him, but gets caught by police forces led by Commissioner Rex Lycan who are actually working for the leader of Neo New York, Judy Baylor (Dove Cameron). As the mystery of how the future changed gets clearer, Alex must rely on help from a resistance group led by an older version of Thea's son named Nicholas Lyndock (Jon Hamm), retrieve the Fate stone, and find a way back to the present. Meanwhile, Aren starts to suspect that Victor has Alex and takes matters into his own hands by showing a photo of him and his secretary to Thea. Thea only identifies the secretary as the person who watched her get raped which is why Aren goes after her. Laurence discovers that Mason is actually a clone of his deceased brother Bill Haynes. 21. "The Big One"-Alex's situation grows desperate when he, Aren, and Terry discover that Thea has been captured by Black King. Despite knowing that he's being baited into a trap, Aren risks his life to save Thea. Alex goes to one of Black King's camps where Thea was first assaulted, however his car flips over a backhoe on the road. Following his crash, Black King and Victor's secretary, Lauren, locate Alex and ties him up alongside Thea. However, Black King is unaware that Alex has a knife on him, which Alex uses to break free and stab Black King on the foot. Black Mask is revealed to actually be Victor, whose real name is actually Ricardo Quill. Despite Alex's pleas, Thea kills him and Lauren in anger when Ricardo mocks her about the rape and that he is the father of Thea's child. Aren and Terry find Alex and Thea. Aren learns that Ricardo is dead and decides to pin it on The Angel in order to protect her. Thea leaves for a monastery in the Himalayas that Alex suggests to her. Meanwhile, Laurence and Melissa get married.